yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Warp
General Warp is described as either the action of going 'f'aster 't'han the speed of 'l'ight (FTL) or the medium in which the vessel travel through during the process. Gamilas refer to the action of warp as "jumping" and the medium itself as "hyperspace."The exact type of medium is only a minor difference of space order. The important point is the different lightspeed law in that space making FTL flight possible. Warp can be established in different ways, depending on the technology present. For the Yamato the warp is possible through Iscandarian design of the Wave Motion Engine which uses the essentials of tachyon particles. Warping is usually controlled by the Chief Navigator, as timing is highly crucial as a simple miscalculation will result the ship remaining forever trapped in the three and a half dimension. For warp to be successful, the space-time coordinates for the current location and the destination have to be determined to ensure the vessel stays on course. During warp, time slows down to a near halt and abnormal visual and other sensory input may occur. It is recommended that during the warp process, the crew is required to stay seated and strap up. To perform the warp, the vessel is required to accelerated to approximately 40 to 45 space knots. Vessels within the warp can be pulled suddenly by a strong gravity source in the path of the warp. An example of this was when the Yamato was caught in Jupiter's gravity field and was dragged out of warp that was aimed at Uranus. Warp Theory As space-time is a line with a wave form it is possible to jump from one point on the line across to the next aligned point, hence, skipping the valley in-between.If you image the wave being a sinus or cosines wave then a simple jump is a full circle or 360 degree displacement. In order to jump distances from point A to point B it is necessary to determine the jump-point and jump-time where the space-time lines of both are connected. The connection is achieved through warping the space-time continuum. Yamato warp capability As the Yamato's warp engine and warp core are incapable to generate a warp/subspace bubble around the ship it can only make a warp jump by itself. Therefore, the Yamato is frozen in time when making a jump. The jump itself takes less than a nanosecond or about a Planck time. Special cases Subspace/other dimensional realms When the warp jump path crosses a natural or artificial subspace or other dimensional domain it is possible a connection is made. If the jumping ship is incapable of generating a warp/subspace bubble it will be unable to separate itself from the local subspace or other dimensional domain, hence, it will be trapped. As subspace or other dimensional domain have their own time dimension time will progress normally. Warp/subspace gate Gates makes it possible for ships to travel through a certain subspace domain. They allow a simple entry or exit into warp space or normal space. References Notes *The effect used to show the ship's warp differs depending on the series. On the Classic season 1, the ship just accelerate to the point it vanish through a wormhole, or turn into lines of light that disperse into space. On Yamato Rebirth, while it still use the lines of light, it also emits a trail resembling rings emiting colors of the spectrum. In Yamato 2199, the Wave Motion Engine output shifts orange/yellow to blue and emit a spiraling yellow/white particles, and upon exiting the wormhole, the ship is covered in ice that breaks off. Category:Technology Category:Theory Category:Science